


Whole Lotta Sammy

by whitneyelisbeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneyelisbeth/pseuds/whitneyelisbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (the reader) meet Sam Winchester in a bar and end up involved in one of the boys' cases. Probably NSFW. Contains sexual situations and swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giant

Across the bar, a tall, dark-haired man catches your eye. He’s wearing a few layers but through the front of his open flannel, you can see his muscular chest under his tight t-shirt. You watch him closely as he sits down next to another, slightly shorter but equally attractive man. You’ve been sitting at this bar every night looking for someone who sparked your interest. Many a man and even few women have offered to buy you drinks but you weren’t into any of them. You were looking for something different and you think you’ve just found it. There’s something about his long hair and big eyes that drove you out of your seat and toward this guy. He looks around the bar, scanning its inhabitants when his eyes meet yours. His lips curl into a sweet smile, but before you can smile back, your shoulder hits something solid. The force causes you to spin so you're facing what you ran into.

“Whoa, where you off to, sweetheart?” A guy a bit older than you looks you up and down.

Slightly embarrassed and in a hurry to go talk to the long-haired man you’d been eyeing, you hastily apologize, “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking!”

“It’s alright, sugar. You can make it up to me by having a drink with me,” he moves in closer.

“Oh um… Thank you but I was actually just about to leave,” you start to turn away.

A hand grabs your upper arm and pulls you back, “Well the door’s that way, allow me to walk you out.”

You start to panic. The bar’s crowded but no one around seems to notice that you’re in distress, “Really, I appreciate it but I’m alright on my own.”

You try to free yourself but the man’s hand is wrapped tight around your arm.

“Come on, I insist. You never know who’s out there in the dark. You can’t go alone.”

Pushy -as you call him in your head- starts to pull you toward the door. You’re a moment away from punching him in the face and running when someone grabs his shoulder stopping him.

“I don’t think she wants to go with you man,” a steady voice behind you says.

The two of you turn “And just who do you think you—”

You both look up to see the guy who’d caught your eye earlier towering above you.

“Let her go.”

Pushy loosens his grip and you back away from him to stand next to Giant.

“Sorry… Sorry…”

“That’s what I thought.”

Pushy ducks away into the crowd. For a moment, you and Giant just look and make sure he’s gone before turning to each other. Shyly, you look up at him, “Thank you. I probably would have hit him and made a scene if you hadn’t come along.”

“It’s no problem. You should make a scene if someone's dragging you off against your will.”

“I usually don’t like to draw attention to myself, you know?” You look down nervously.

Giant chuckles, “I think a girl like you is gonna draw attention no matter what you do.”

You feel yourself blush and force your face upward again, “Well… Thank you. Can I buy you a drink?”

“You don’t have to, but you can sit down with me if you want. I’d enjoy the company,” he offers kindly.

“What about your friend there?” You point to the gruff-looking guy he was with before. He’s trying to be inconspicuous about watching you with Giant. 

“Oh, that’s just my brother. We’ve been traveling together. Trust me, he won't miss me.”

You smile, “Then sure. I’d like that.”

Giant puts his big hand on your upper back to guide you through the crowd. You appreciate how he’s not pushy and aggressive like the other guy. He didn’t make you uncomfortable and panicked like guys sometimes did. Giant was turning out to be sweet as well as attractive. The two of you scout out an empty, elevated table with high bar stools. Giant pulls out your chair and you slide into it.

“Thank you,”  you say sweetly.

“You’re very welcome,” he sits down across from you, “So, I’m Sam.”

“Hi, Sam, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you, and thank’s again for bailing me out,” you give him a grateful grin.

“Really I didn’t do much. I’m surprised someone else didn’t get to you before I did,” he grins back.

“Well, I’m glad they didn’t. I had my eye on you to start with.”

A waitress comes to your table before he can reply. You both order your drinks and she promises to be back soon.

“So you were watching me?” Sam asks you.

“Well, now you made it seem creepy!” You laugh, “But yes. I noticed you when you walked in. I was on my way to talk to you when that douchebag grabbed me.”

Sam smiles again, “Well now I’m really glad I helped you out. You looked like you probably could have handled it on your own but it pissed me off to see him treat someone like that, especially a girl as pretty as you.”  

You giggle and blush again, “I don’t know what so say. You’re too sweet.”

“I can’t help myself…”

His words send a little shiver down your spine, “So… You said you and your brother have been traveling together. How long are you guys in town for?”

“Hopefully a couple of days. We’re staying over at that motel on Broadway.”

“No way!” You exclaim, “My apartment’s on Broadway!”

“Ah, that’s perfect! Maybe I’ll see you again then,” he says hopefully.

You bite your lip, “Well I was hoping I could convince you to hang out with me for the rest of the night.”

“Oh… I—”

“I mean, I’m all alone all the time and it sucks. All my friends are in colleges far away and I haven’t been in a relationship since last year. I’m going crazy all alone. I need a good movie marathon or something. Hell, you could bring your brother!”  

“No! No, he’s not invited I need a break from him, honestly. I’d love to, I’d love to hang out with you,” Sam nods.

“Good! You don’t have to of course. I just figure since you’re staying so close by if you wanted to leave you could just go back to your motel.”

“No, no, I’d love to really. I’ll stay as long as you want!"

The waitress sets your drinks in front of you and you thank her again. You hand her a five dollar bill and wink. The girl looks away shyly and goes to another table.

Sam’s looking at you, “What was that?”

You smirk, “I like to mess with waitresses sometimes. I’ve been known to swing both ways and I like to feel out who’s onto who.”

“Wow, that’s… Wow,” Sam looks as though he's not quite sure how to feel about that. You smirk to yourself and change the subject.

“So anyway, tell me about you and your brother! What are you guys doing in town?”

“We’re uh, doing research for a book. We’re on a road trip, cross-country working on it,” he explains.

“Ooh, what kind of research? Like scientific or what?” You lean in, interested.

“No actually. We’re researching different towns in the country. We’re writing a novel about the supernatural. Like, God... Ghosts, monsters, shape shifters… All of it. We’re hoping to make a series,” Sam looks a little on edge. 

“That sounds so cool! I’m actually working on my Masters in English right now, maybe I could take a look at some of your work!” 

“Ugh, I’d love you to but, Dean, my brother, he’s really private about our unfinished projects. I’d hate to piss him off before I have to get back on the road with him,” Sam glances behind you.

“Ah, I understand. Lots of writers are like that. It’s cool! I wish you guys luck!”  “Thanks, we could use it.”

The two of you chat on for an hour or two, reordering drinks and watching people come and go around you. Eventually, Dean strides over to your table.

“Hey, Sammy. I’m gonna head back to the motel. You good?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna hang out with Y/N later.”

Dean looks at you, “Hey, Y/N, I’m Sam’s brother, Dean.”

You shake his hand, “Hi, nice to meet you. I hear you and Sam are working on a book!”

“Wha— Oh yeah yeah… We travel and write… But uh, I’ve been driving nonstop today, I’ll leave you too alone and go crash,” he leans over to Sam and says just loud enough for you to hear, “Get it, Sammy.”

Sam rolls his eyes, annoyed, “Go.”

You’re really starting to like Sam and hope that he’ll want to stay the night with you. He’s sweet and it’s been a long time since you’ve met a guy like him. Sam’s intelligent and funny and his brother seems nice enough. You just wish he were staying in town longer. You’re getting pretty sick of only getting guys for a few days and never hearing from them again.


	2. Netflix and Sam

Your apartment’s dark and cold when you open the door. It’s springtime which means the rest of your building is a comfortable sixty-six degrees, but not your place. Your room always seems to be colder than the rest of the building. You glance at all your windows but they’re exactly as you’d left them. Shaking your head, you turn on the light and let Sam in behind you. Whatever was making your apartment so cool, you’d have to figure it out before next winter. You’d already been through one freezing your ass off. 

“Well, this is it! Not the nicest place but I make it work.”

Sam comes up next to you and looks around, “I live most of my life in crappy motels, trust me, this is nice to me.”

You grin and offer to get him something to eat, “You can sit down and I can grab us some snacks if you want. I don’t know if you ate dinner but we were sitting at that bar for a while. You hungry?”

“I could go for something,” he sits down on your couch, “Why don’t I order us a pizza?”

“You don’t have to do that! You’re my guest!” You reply.

“Yeah, but you’re doing me a favor by getting me out of that room with my brother. I’ll get us a pizza. What do you want on it?”

“Well if you insist… I’ll eat anything. There’s some menus in the drawer of the coffee table,” you point. 

“Done.”

Sam pulls out a menu and flips through it for a number and whips out his cell phone. He dials and goes through the usual process of ordering food on the phone. You hear him tell the person on the other end of the line what he wanted on the pizza.

“Yeah, I’d like broccoli and ham as toppings. Nope, that’ll be it. Thank you!”

When he hangs up the phone, you’re staring at him.

“Is something wrong?” He asks.

“You like broccoli and ham on your pizza?”

“Ugh… Yeah. It’s my favorite. Why? You said you’d eat anything so I figured I’d test that statement. I hope it o—”

“That’s my favorite too!”  

Now Sam is the one looking surprised, “No way! It’s so random I figured I was the only person who liked it!” 

“Me too! That’s crazy!” You plop down next to him and turn on the TV. You click through a selection of movies, “While we wait, do you wanna help me pick what movies we want to marathon?”

“You’re not going to make me watch Gone With the Wind are you?” He asks, regarding the four-hour movie listed under your favorites.

You shake your head, “No, not tonight at least. I have to go out with someone a few times before I force them to watch that.”

“Are you saying this is a date?” He looks at you with his big eyes. 

“Well… It could be. If you wanted it to be. Unless you—”

“No, I’d like that. I like you…”

You find yourself leaning in slowly and Sam does the same. Your lips meet his softly and he puts his hand on your face, pulling you closer. His kiss feels so nice. It’s been so long since you’d gotten the chance to kiss someone, especially someone as attractive as Sam. You hold his face and he grabs your shoulders. When you pull away from each other, he smiles at you. He leans his forehead on yours.

“That was nice,” he whispers.

“Yes, it was… Maybe we can do it again.”

Sam smirks, “I thought you wanted to marathon movies.”

“We still can, I just want to kiss you again. I can’t help myself.”

He pushes you away playfully, “Well let's pick out a movie first shall we? And wait for the pizza guy to show up.”

“You’re right, kissing on an empty stomach is a bad idea,” you laugh at yourself. 

Sam picks up the remote, “Okay, so what are you into? Something nerdy, maybe Star-Wars or Lord of the Rings? Maybe a cult classic like Pulp Fiction? Hmmmm… Or do you want to go really classic, something black and white?”

You run your hand through your hair, “What about Marlon Brando?”

“Ooh, okay. But are you thinking like Street Car Named Desire or like The Godfather?” Sam clicks through the selection to the search bar.

“Godfather. If we were going to watch something with Vivian Leigh in it, I’d want it to be Gone With the Wind,” you decide.

“Perfect. Though it sounds like something Dean would pick,” Sam clicks on the movie.

“Oh yeah? He seems like a cool guy. I mean, I’m sure you get sick of him but what’s family for right?”

“They’re for annoying the holy hell out of you and putting itching powder in your pants.”

You burst out laughing, “What? He did that to you?”  “Yeah, one time we got into a prank war and it got ugly. He put a spoon in my mouth, I messed with his car, he put itching powder in my pants, and I glued a beer bottle to his hand. All good stuff. Very mature.”

“I like your style, Sammy. You don’t take things too seriously.”

“Nah, I just like when I get the chance to mess with Dean. He can be a jerk, you know?”

“Yeah I understand, but… Be nice to him okay? I know I don’t really have any idea what it’s like being around him but I’ve seen a lot of people lose their loved. I’m sure sometimes you want to kill him but you still love him right? I mean, you wouldn’t stick with him if you didn’t,” you say.

“Trust me, I know… You’re right, I do love him and I do sometimes want to kill him. But we lost our mom when we were young and we lost our dad too not too long ago. He’s all I got left,” Sam looks down.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I probably sound like a complete idiot,” you feel bad instantly.

“No, you were just trying to give me some advice! It’s okay really; we’ve made our peace with it. But anyway… The pizza should be here soon,” he changes the subject, drawing the attention away from himself. 

“I’m really excited. I haven’t had that kind for a while. I really needed a night like this with a guy like you,” you bite your lip. 

“Well then I’m almost glad that guy harassed you in the bar,” he jokes. 

Just then, Sam’s phone starts buzzing. You see the name “Dean” on the screen and he hits the ignore button. 

“He just can’t leave me alone can he?”

“Shouldn’t you have answered it? What if it’s important?”

Sam shrugs, “If it is, he’ll call back. I know him, he’s persistent when he needs something.”

“If you say so!” You turn your attention to the TV screen. 

A few minutes later, Sam’s phone starts buzzing again.

“Still Dean?” You ask.

“Yup,” Sam stands up, “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.”

Sam steps out of the apartment into the hallway. You can’t really hear the conversation but you do catch snippets of it. 

“Dean… Are you sure… I haven’t seen anything… What apartment… No way… I’ll keep my eyes open. Bye.”

He comes back in and you pretend like you didn’t hear anything. You glance at your phone to see how late it’s getting. You’re ready for the pizza. Sam sits back down next to you on the coach.

“Everything okay?” You ask politely.

“Yeah, he’s just… Stuck on a paragraph of our book. Wanted to run some ideas by me.”

That isn’t what the conversation sounded like but then again, it wasn’t any of your business.

“Ah, I’ve been there. Writing a paper or something and you just can’t think of anything else. It always helps to bounce ideas off someone, especially someone as intelligent as you.” 

Sam smiles sheepishly, “Uh, Y/N, how long have you lived here?”

You’re surprised by the question, “Um about a year or so, why?”

“It’s an idea I have, just bare with me for a second. Do you know when the tenant before you moved out?”

“I don’t think they did… I think the person that lived here before me died in the apartment. I’m not really sure what happened but I got the place really cheap because of it. Stuff like that doesn’t really creep me out. People die all the time you know? It’s sad but it’s just part of life.”

“Yeah… Right. Have you ever noticed anything strange about the room or the building?” Sam continues his line of questioning. 

Now you’re really puzzled by him, “Sam, this is an old building, everything’s weird… But I mean, I guess there’s a couple things. I don’t really know if they’re ‘weird’ but they’re annoying as hell.”

“What are they?”

“It’s always freezing in here no matter what I do. Even if the rest of the building is hot. I don’t know why and the super can’t seem to figure it out either. There’s that, and sometimes I feel like someone’s next to me or behind me. But I think that’s just me. I lived with someone for a long time and I think I’m still used to being with someone all the time. It’s kinda stupid and sad really.”

Sam’s listening intently now, “Do the lights ever flicker?”

“All the damn time. Again, Sam, this is an old building. Something’s always creaking or scratching, the lights flicker, things go bump in the night… It’s normal. What is this all about anyway? You’re starting to act weird. Are you alright?”

“No… We may have a problem.”


End file.
